Bella's Heritage
by Marie Elaine Cullen
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Bella could smell blood as a human? Or why she was so pale? Well all is revealed in a mysterious letter of her family's history. No longer a one-shot, Read and Review please!
1. The Letter

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen, for refusing to give me any sleep while I didn't publish this…_

**This just randomly popped into my mind the first time I read Twilight…. Hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I READ and LOVED Twilight, I didn't write it, and therefore don't own it… **

Bella's Heritage

Bella POV (for now….)

I ran to go get the mail, my friends from Forks were still mailing me!

I found a letter form Angela, and Jessica.

But another one caught my eye.

_To: Isabella Marie Swan, in hopes that she shall find out more of her history._

There was no return address…

I ran back home, called everyone to the living room and opened it.

Inside was a letter….

_Dear Isabella this__ is your heritage, and we hope you learn much from it:_

_It was 1509 and there was a vampire named Matthew Josephson. He fell in love with a women named Andrea. They did IT, and had a child who they named Christopher. Sadly, Andrea did not survive the birth._

_Matthew was heartbroken, but he kept Christopher alive, he nurtured and cared for him. In 7 years Christopher stopped aging, and his appearance was that of a seventeen year old._

_The immortal children war struck in 1628 and Matthew was caught in the area where there was a battle, he did not survive._

_Christopher wandered and dicovered that he could keep himself alive by feeding on animals, instead of humans._

_He became a "Vegetarian" ._

_He fell in love with a human woman named Lily. Once again, they did IT and had a baby, and so Juliard was born._

_It went on and on and on. Until one day a Renee was born._

_Yes, this Renee was your mother._

_You were a TINY bit vampire, even before you were changed._

_We hope you shall enjoy this knowledge._

_Sincerely, _

_Memories Long Forgotten._

I put the letter down and stared at everyone.

They stared back.

"Oh. My." Renesmee began.

"OH MY GOD!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice finished.

"Well, I guess that explains why when I was human I could smell blood. And how when I was human I wasn't afraid of you. And how when I was human I was so pale, And how I had so much self-control. and how-" I was interrupted by Alice.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, We get how you have a lot of vampire traits, BUT THIS IS JUST SOOOOOO EXCITING!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled to the heavens.

"Well, at least I know my heritage...." I said.

I didn't notice that a photograph fell out of the letter.

Edward picked it up, studied it, and handed it to me.

The caption read: _Christopher Josephson._

It was black and white, but I could see my mother's eyes in his face all the same.

It was nice to know my relatives.

I hope I'll get to meet Christopher one day, if I don't, it's still all right....

After all, I get to know that I am in EXACTLY the right place to be.

And after all, a bit less than half a millenium ago, my great great great....................................................................................................................................... grandfather made me destined to this life, I hope I've done him honor.

_____________________________________________________

**Sorry, people, this is a one-shot, and unless you have a REALLY good reason to why I should continue this, I won't... **

**Hope you enjoyed learning Bella's Heritage. I might do a prequel to this, but probably not..... :)**

**Read and Review, **

**Marie / Totally-Obsessed-With-Twilight-Girl  
**


	2. The Question

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen for threatening to hurt me if I don't continue this… Although how she could've with all this snow is beyond me!_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! Jeez people, you'd think you would know by now….**

**After much thought and consideration, I decided to not get murdered, and continue this. It was a tough choice…..**

Bella's Heritage

Bella POV

We decided to go to Volterra to ask Aro if he knew either Matthew, or Christopher.

All through the plane ride, I was bothered by Alice begging to go on a shopping spree.

After 5 and a half hours I agreed.

I would've spent the rest of the time kissing Edward.

But then the STUPID FLIGHT ATTENDANT interrupted us by showing us that a little boy was staring at us with his mouth open.

We had to stop.

When we got to Volterra, we went straight to the Volturi.

"Hello, Dear Cullens!!!" Aro greeted us in his trilling voice.

"What brings you to our humble abode?" He asked us.

I stepped forward. "We recently became aware of my heritage, which was part vampire, even when I was human, and we were wondering if you knew a Matthew or Christopher Josephson. Matthew was full vampire, Christopher was half."

Aro looked surprised. "I didn't know Christopher, but I knew Matthew."

He sighed. "Sadly, Matthew was accidentally killed in one of the Immortal Children battles. I have felt such pain for him."

"But I didn't think you knew about half vampires. Did you??" I asked.

"No. When I touched Matthew, the only information I could gather was his name, and that he was innocent, but before I could issue a command, my dear ones burned him." He replied.

"Oh. So, do you know where Christopher is?" I asked.

"My guess is as good as yours." He answered.

"Well, my guess is TERRIBLE. Perhaps you have a better one?" I asked.

"I would think he is somewhere where he has a good supply of food, perhaps an army camp?" Aro suggested.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Christopher is apparently a vegetarian, like us." I told him.

"Then perhaps somewhere with a lot of variety, perhaps Africa, or even Asia." He suggested.

"We shall try those places, and inform you if we find anything." Edward stepped forward and replied.

"Goodbye, Dear Cullens, be sure to keep me informed!" Aro told us as we left.

"So…" Carlisle said as soon as we made it to the airport. "Edward and Bella to Asia, Esme and I to Asia, Rosalie and Emmett to South America, Alice and Jasper to North America, and Renesmee and Jacob can tag along with whomever they want."

We all agreed, and Renesmee and Jacob tagged along with Edward and I to go to Asia.

We agreed to call everyone hourly, just in case, and call if we ran into any trouble.

So, we all set off to different continents.

Little did we know that Christopher was not on earth.

**Don't pay TOO much attention to the last line… OK? I'll try to update soon.**

**Marie / Crazily-Obsessed-With-Twilight-Girl**


	3. The Search

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen, for being wonderfully stubborn when she forced me to write._

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would have a **_**GOOD **_**computer, and I wouldn't be using my dad's old laptop. But I don't, and I am.**

Bella's Heritage

All along the flight to China, everyone was quiet.

We talked of course, about plans and all, but everyone could tell that we were really thinking, about what the future might hold for us.

I've decided to keep a journal to record _everything. _

If I don't die of boredom first.

I stole a notebook from Carlisle on the drive to the airport.

It's blue, and it has a dolphin on the front.

So… here it is:

The Mysterious Diary of Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

**Day One:**

First day on our journey, and I am utterly bored.

I think I'll look out the window of the plane and tell you what I see.

Ooh! A CLOUD!!!! Wow…

And another one!

Oooh! Look! Another!

And now it's raining.

Funny, it sort of reminds me of Forks.

Except very high in the sky.

Wow, it's pretty up here.

HOLY CRAP WAS THAT LIGHTNING!!!!!

Oh, no it was just another plane.

Come to think of it, this is the first time I've been on a plane while it's raining…. Hmm.. interesting…

It's bright, and dark, and…. Boring…..

I think I'll kiss Edward now…

UGH!!!!! Another little kid!!!!

What is up with this airline?????

Okay, I am bored.

I think I'll watch Renesmee's dreams.

That was…… Interesting….

I wish Edward would've told me when she started dreaming rated M…

He's going to pay.

I won't kiss him for 3 hours!!!!!

He's complaining right now.

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

I feel evil……

MWAHAHAHA….

I think Emmett is getting to me…

Alice just called me.

She told met that she got me a dress and to not throw a fit because there was nothing I could do.

I'm bored.

Can't we just blindfold the kid????

Or give him a gameboy or something….

Okay, we are FINALLY there.

Never mind, we are having some "technical difficulties" AKA the person who operates this gate is passed out drunk… hmm… didn't I discuss this once with Edward???

I am tired of waiting.

In five minutes, I will kiss Edward rather passionately. Kid, or no kid.

THANK GOD!!!!!!

Hallelujah, praise the lord!!!!

We are out of the plane and I have just resurfaced from a _very _lovely kiss with Edward.

So… now, we're off to find the vampire, the vampire relative of mine. (wow… that sounded a bit like: we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz.)….

So I'll try to update you, but for the time being, I am searching, kissing, and being kissed.

:) Bon Voyage (who said traveling wasn't fun???)

**Yes, that is the end of this chapter. Yes, it was short. Yes, I will try to update soon, and YES YOU'D BETTER UPDATE!!!!!!**

**Obsessive,**

**Marie (yes, my REAL name is Marie, no, I didn't just lie because Marie is Bella's middle name. YES I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!!!!) **_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**_


	4. Below

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen, for reminding me I have other stories (My favorite is Witch Children) and forcing me to write this._

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own Twilight??? Wanna bet???? I don't. So pay up.**

Bella's Heritage

**Bella POV**

We found nothing in China, so we're going to Japan.

**Later…**

If I wasn't a vampire, I'd be wiped out.

We searched the whole continent, and didn't find anything.

I wonder how much luck the others are having.

**Emmett POV**

Nothing.

Rosalie and I are about to take a break.

Can't wait…..

**Alice POV**

Nothing, nothing and NOTHING!!!!

Grrrrr….

I'm getting mad.

We're planning to search towns, and cities, and I look ahead, and _WE DON'T FIND ANYTHING!!!!!!_

I'm soooo bored!!!

And I need to change clothes….

I grabbed my suitcase from Jasper, went to a bathroom stall and changed…

I like my outfit!!! It's cute!!!

It _almost _makes up for not finding anything…

**Carlisle POV**

Nothing.

And I'm beginning to think we're not going to find anything.

The calls I'm receiving say the same.

Couldn't Bella's old ancestor find an easy to find place to hide???

I'm not saying I don't like Europe, far from it…

I even went to my birth site!!!

But I just feel like we are wasting our time.

I called everyone and said that if we don't find him within the next day, we're stopping the search.

**Emmett POV**

Mmmmmm… Jaguar tastes _GOOD…_

I was interrupted from my lovely taste buds when Carlisle called.

He said that if we don't find Christopher, we're stopping the search.

I don't think Bella's too excited about that…

**Bella POV**

Carlisle just called.

He said that if we don't find my great-great-great…….grandpa within a day, then we'll stop looking for him.

I could tell everyone expects me to be upset, but I'm not really…

It's no use searching for someone who seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

Wait.

The _face._

As in the _surface._

But what lies under it????

Perhaps, Christopher….

**Christopher POV**

The earth is all around me.

I am the earth.

I am hiding.

And if someone finds me, all of _them _can too.

I can't go up there.

_Ever._

If I do, it could and in all probability be fatal.

For me, and my loved ones.

My only company is my inventions, and my laptop.

And I hope to keep it that way….

**Sorry for making this short, but snow is falling again, and I'm sort of pissed off/scared because it might stick as long as it did before… Review please…. REVIEW!!!!**

**Paranoid of the snow,**

**Marie**


	5. The Secret

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen for being such a pest, that I decided to write this, just to get about a minute of peace while she read it. Please, Nastia, take as long as you want reading this..._

**Disclaimer: I have run out of witty disclaimers. So just for the record I don't own Twilight.**

Bella's Heritage

**Bella POV**

The days were up,

We went back home,

Went on with our normal lives.

Except all the time, we were thinking.

'What happened to him?'

'Where is he?'

'Is he even _alive?_'

Nobody voiced these questions aloud, but I could tell they were thinking them.

(Partly because Edward told me.....)

Then, one day,

A letter appeared.

Just as mysteriously as the first.

And it said:

_Dear Isabella Marie Swan,_

_We have noticed your curiosity and wish to tell you something.  
_

_Christopher has enemies who would like to hurt him, _

_but perhaps you can help him.  
_

_I will tell you something._

_Christopher is alive._

_That is all I can tell you for now.  
_

_With due regards,_

_Memories Long Forgotten_

Everyone stared at the letter as if it might suddenly spring open and show something that it didn't before.

But it didn't.

Finally, I realized that the letter smelled strongly of lemon.

I suddenly remembered how, when I was a kid, my friends and I used to write secret notes in lemon juice, and then warm it up for the message to appear.

(**I'm not exactly sure how to do this, so just go with it, okay?)**

Without explaining myself, I grabbed the letter, and held it next to the lightbulb.

Written on it was the word:

_BELOW_

Everybody stared at it, except for me.

I remembered my suspicion that he was hiding underground.

And I explained it to the rest.

They looked at me oddly, but then seemed to see the significance.

But then Jacob frowned, and asked, "But isn't he a bloodsucker??? He has to _suck _blood doesn't he????"

"He's only half vampire, but I see your point..." I sighed.

"But something humans don't know is that there _ARE _animals below ground. It's quite hollow a few miles down." Edward said.

I gaped at him.

I briefly noticed that Renesmee and Jacob were gaping at him too.

"There are animals living inside the earth and you never thought to tell me????????" I shouted.

"Well, sorry love. It slipped my mind." Edward said apologetically.

I sighed and then kissed his cheek.

"It's fine." I said.

"Well, we know that he's below ground. But we still don't know _where_." Carlisle said, always the sensible one.

That certainly caused a crater in the moon of our celebration.

But I still felt elated.

He was _alive!!!_

My great great great....................................... grandfather was _alive!!!!_

That was enough.

Who cares if I'll never see him?

And who says I'll never see him??

But Curiosity will not kill the cat.

Even though the cat isn't me.

It's enough to know he's alive.

Even though he might not be for long....

After all, he has enemies according to the letter....

I wonder how his life is...

**Christopher's POV**

It's dark.

And so cold.

Colder than me.

People think that the core of the Earth is hot.

It is.

But not where I am.

I do not even know where I am.

I make a point of not knowing.

If I know, then other people can too.

Have you never heard of mind-readers?

Of course, _they _do not have any strong enough yet.

But I am behind the times.

They might have one, they might not.

If they do, it is only a matter of time.

They will come for me.

All because I revealed the Secret.

But if I hadn't, The human race would have perished.

Yet here I am, living like an outcast.

Feasting on animals the human eye has never beheld.

Or at least not beheld and lived....

The eyes that have seen the monsters that live here,

to say the least,

died a lonely and terrible death.

Their screams make my heart shudder.

They reminded me of when I was still growing.

I felt vulnerable.

And I felt pain.

But now, I'm like a hard stone.

My heart still beats.

But I'm not truly alive.

I am half vampire.

I am half dead.

Half cold, hard stone.

I can't die.

Unless someone kills me.

And if someone kills me, then the secret will come out, and kill mankind.

The secret was exposed a few centuries ago.

No human remembers it.

No _human._

The vampires remember it better than ever.

Some of them anyways.

_They _remember it.

And that scares me more than anything.

Because if _they _figure it out, and if I'm not there to rescue the humans, everyone will perish.

Even the vampires.

Everyone will die.

And no one will be saved.

**Sorry for the cliffy ending, I have no Idea where the secret came from, I just started writing. And somehow some secret came out. I _THINK _I know what the secret is, but it might change...... So..... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Confused with the secret and begging for reviews,**

**Marie  
**


	6. Look Up

**Sorry for not updating for a while.......................**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight. *gasp***

Bella's Heritage

**Bella POV**

I walked into the living room, and saw another envelope.

I slit it open, and took out the letter.

_Dear Isabella, _

_We are calling upon you to help your great great............................... grandfather._

_He is in danger, and may not survive._

_You MUST find him, and have him tell you what the secret is. _

_For if he dies, the secret must live on._

_With All Due Regards,  
_

_Memories Long Forgotten._

I gasped, and for a second I could've sworn that my heart jump-started.

He was in _DANGER._

And yet, I found myself suspicious.

This letter contradicted the other one...

But still, he was in danger!!!

In half an hour, I had convinced the others that we HAD to go.

And we were on our way.

I tried to find the Mysterious Diary Of Isabella Marie Swan, but I couldn't, so I settled for just talking with Edward and the others on the way.

We were going to the family diamond mine.

Yes, the Cullen family owned a diamond mine.

Apparently, Vampires were the perfect mine workers.

We could do everything, with no tools at all!!!

The Cullens explained that we didn't need to even use dynamite to get to the underworld.

That was what I nicknamed it.

The Underworld.

The hideous dark Underworld.

As I stared at the dark opening We revealed, I thought: _We're coming for you Grandpa._

**Christoper POV**

Darkness.

Pure darkness.

Suddenly, I had a vision.

That was my power.

I could see danger.

Or anything that led to it.

I saw a girl walking.

She was a vampire.

And looked just like my wife.

She was walking with other vampires.

The one with bronze hair wrapped her hand around her.

I didn't understand.

How could my great great..............................grand-daughter ring danger?

Wait.

She was going underground.

Down to the Underworld.

So maybe I wasn't in danger.

_She _was.

Wait, to the Underworld.

Why would she be going there???

Unless, she was leading _them _here.

But she wouldn't do that.

Would she????

Unless, they threatened her......

Yes, that must have been what that bronze-haired boy was doing.

I must avoid her.

I must avoid _them._

If only I could catch the girl alone.

Then, I saw the roze-haired one sweep her around and kiss her.

She blushed and then smiled.

But that could've been a trick.

They could've known what my power was...

And threatened her to obey them, and pretend to enjoy their kisses.

But then, something happened that never had happened before.

I had sound.

A teenager skipped up to the girl, and she hugged her and said:

"Mom!!!! I might FINALLY meet my great great great umm.... a lot of greats there, and anyways, Did Aunty Alice see anything??"

The girl, Mom, as I was getting to know her, smiled and said.

"No, Alice hasn't seen anything, yet. Did you lose contact with Jacob?"

The teenager's face fell.

"No, I lost my signal."

"I'm sure he would've been here if Billy wasn't so sick." 'Mom' said.

The teenager smiled a forced smile.

"Yeah, I guess...."

Then, the bronze looked up.

He said: "I think someone's watching us..."

"Well, who???" 'Mom' asked.

"I don't know. But their mind seems far away..."

Ah. So he was a mind-reader.

Then, 'Mom' kissed him.

"I love you." she murmured.

Then, I realized that she really loved him.

But then how did she know I was down here?

Then, my vision ended.

And I was surrounded.

I had no time to scream.

Or even react.

They were on me.

**Bella POV**

After Edward said that someone was watching us,

the feeling of being watched disappeared.

Edward relaxed,

and Nessie started whining about how stupid under-ground phone service was.

Then, we heard screaming.

And not normal screaming.

Not human,

Not vampire,

and no mix I've ever heard.

To tell the truth, it wasn't much like screaming.

It reminded me of a nature film I once saw of wolves fighting for leadership.

That same victorious yell.

I started running.

I didn't know why.

The Cullens followed me.

I felt something was horribly wrong.

When I arrived at the source of the sound, I saw something that made my eyes pop.

There was a tape recorder.

Playing over and over that horrible sound.

There was a note taped to it.

_Look up._

I did.

So did the rest of the Cullens.

Worst Mistake we ever made.

**Sooooo... Did ya like it? Yes, no, maybe so??? Well, tell me.... BY REVIEWING!!!!!! This is a really hard story to write so sorry for not updating for a while......**

**Begging with a puppy dog face for reviews,**

**Marie  
**


End file.
